


Too Much

by Trammel



Series: Daddy Issues [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Safewords, Serious Daddy Kink, Spanking, Top Bruce Banner, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: In everything they did, Bruce wanted to give him what he needed, while keeping him safe. Tony knew he was lucky. And hearing Bruce promise that Daddy would be there when Tony got back made his tiredness almost disappear in a sweet wave of relief.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Daddy Issues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Science Bros Bingo 2019





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gassu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/gifts).

> Happy Belated Birthday Gassu! I hope not to take too long to finish this!
> 
> I do have a lot of plans for this series...
> 
> This is my fill for my "Punishment" square for Science Bros Bingo 2019.

Tony walked into his penthouse bedroom, taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. He dropped his jacket carefully on the chair in the corner. He slipped off his shoes and padded to the bathroom. The rest of his clothes went into the laundry shoot and he finally stepped into the hot shower, letting the water flow over his tired body.

The week he'd been away had turned into almost two when, on the way back from Japan, he had to stop in Germany. He had spent the last few days arguing with idiots – people who wanted to put up as many roadblocks as they could to free energy.

He hadn't slept in who knows how long , though JARVIS could certainly tell him down to the millisecond if he asked. But he wasn't gonna ask. What he was gonna do was much better.

He'd missed Bruce a lot, but Bruce had his own work that had kept him busy, and they talked every day. On the plane home Tony spelled out exactly what he wanted, needed. The amount of talking about this that Bruce made them do was almost annoying, but Tony knew Bruce was only concerned about his safety.

In everything they did, Bruce wanted to give him what he needed, while keeping him safe. Tony knew he was lucky. And hearing Bruce promise that _Daddy _would be there when Tony got back made his tiredness almost disappear in a sweet wave of relief.

His instructions were to shower, get ready, then wait on the bed (after making sure to eat something and drink some water on the plane, which he did.) Tony stepped out of the shower and dried off, then tidied his goatee as much as he could quickly.

Tony was about to hang up the towel, then changed his mind and dropped it on the floor as he stepped naked into the bedroom. He was a brat, after all, and that would guarantee him some extra punishment....

JARVIS had upped the heating without him asking, so he sprawled naked on the bed, turning a bit on his side and grabbing a pillow to hold against his chest so the reactor didn't cause him too much pain. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts go to what would happen when Bruce arrived…

Tony must have fallen into a doze, because he slowly became aware again at the feel of fingers trailing softly over his ass. There was also a soft hand on the back of his neck, and Bruce's voice whispering to him. "It's me. It's me."

Bru-no, _Daddy_ was there. Just that thought sent a wave of pleasure through him. His tired, worn out body. God, how he needed this.

"Sir," he said happily, though a bit groggily. He couldn't turn his head to look at Bruce, who was kneeling on the bed behind him. He could only go loose in Bruce's hands, wait for whatever Bruce wanted to do to him.

"You did as I asked. Good boy."

God, those two words, from Bruce, made Tony feel ridiculously good. Everything about Bruce made Tony feel ridiculously good.

"Yes Sir," he answered, feeling a silly kind of pride flow through him.

Tony may have whined a bit when those hands left him, and he felt the bed move as Bruce moved away from him. Tony pushed himself up on his hands, blinking to clear his tired vision.

Bruce was sitting back against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. That predatory look in his eyes. Oh, he'd put on the slate grey shirt that Tony'd mentioned, had his sleeves already rolled up. That look, all dressed up as _Daddy, _shot heat through Tony.

And those eyes, those warm eyes, always full of fire instead of cold hatred, were eating Tony up.

"I missed you, baby boy. Come here," Bruce ordered.

Tony was more than happy to obey. He crawled forward until he reached Bruce, then settled himself in the other's man's lap, straddling him. A large hand came up to grab the back of Tony's head, pulling him forward to kiss him hungrily.

Tony opened his mouth under the assault and kissed back, not performing, not using all his tricks, just feeling, feeling warmth spread through his body. Everywhere he was touching Bruce, his half-hard cock rubbing against the elegant slacks that Tony had picked out.

"Missed you so much."

He got lost in the kissing, and blinked a bit confused when Bruce pulled back from him.

"You missed your weekly punishment." Just those words spread a hot coil of want through Tony.

They'd been doing _this_ for a few months and had realized it was calming for both of them to have a weekly "session." Of course, when they weren't busy with avenging or other pressing business. Bruce had admitted how much he liked being Daddy for Tony.

Bruce had a much greater need than Tony to push and probe and _talk _about things, but Tony wanted Bruce to feel comfortable with everything they did, so he forced himself to talk when Bruce wanted to.

But right now he didn't need to talk; he just needed to obey.

"I know. Sorry, Sir." He held out his hands in front of him as Bruce slipped his belt out of the slacks, the sound fuelling the heat in Tony's gut. Bruce looped the belt around Tony's wrists several times, carefully checking his circulation before looking back up at Tony.

"Over my lap," he ordered.

Tony scrambled to lay himself across Bruce's lap, his head on Bruce's left. He propped himself up a bit with his elbows so the reactor didn't dig into his chest. But otherwise, he was completely at Bruce's mercy.

He could feel Bruce's hardness against his own and forced himself not to grind down.

Bruce started hard, alternating cheeks, growing into a rhythm. Tony got lost in it a bit and didn't hear his question the first time. A sharp tug to his hair brought him back to himself.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"I asked you to tell me what you're being punished for."

"I…I didn't sleep much on my trip." The spanks grew incrementally harder, throwing him off his thoughts. "I - _ah - _I worked too much. I tried to eat well but probably drank too much-"

"Yes. That's it. And why are those things important?"

Tony jerked at a hard slap to his right cheek, but that hand didn't stop, just kept going.

"It's - cuz I have to take care of myself. I have to - cuz - cuz -" He broke off with a moan, unable to keep himself from grinding his hips down.

Bruce's free hand came down to grab the hair at Tony's nape and jerk hard, while his other hand kept going.

"Cuz -" _slap - "_You're mine. Mine."

"Yes," Tony gasped out.

His large hand, god Tony loved his hands, coming down again and again. The harsh slapping sound reverberating through the bedroom. The wonderful burning feeling on his ass. The feeling of being wanted, needed, _owned…_

And the pain… The pain was a lot of things - sometimes delicious, sometimes so overwhelming that it got him out of his head, just frightening enough to drive his arousal that much higher…

Putting himself in Bruce's hands was making himself safe. Tony would never get enough of it.


End file.
